


never _ a pirate AU

by blackfodder



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: Alpha-ish Male Richard Hendricks, Basically as many request that my exchange person had jammed into 5k, Established Relationship, M/M, Porn with Feelings, after this goes live. i'd be down for a beta., no beta just black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:35:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22284940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackfodder/pseuds/blackfodder
Summary: Captain Richard Hendricks is called out of his quarters to a disaster on deck. His trusty first mate Mr. Jared Dunn is nowhere to be found.
Relationships: Jared Dunn/Richard Hendricks
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15
Collections: Silicon Valley Winter Exchange 2k19





	never _ a pirate AU

**Author's Note:**

  * For [curlyricho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlyricho/gifts).



> Listen, this is a made-up universe. Imagine it set during the time that people were moving from swords to gun powder, but also during the time that people were first discovering steel and were not trying to put it in the water. 
> 
> AU_NOTES\The Piper is the first "steel steamship" in this universe. Everyone important is a shipmaster and in charge of something on the ship.

"Captain! Captain!"

Captain Richard Hendricks looked up from the maps at his desk quickly jumping up and tripping over himself in the process to rush out the door. The shrill screams from the decks above finally reached his ears. He had been completely engrossed in planning his ship's new cargo route that he hadn't even noticed the commotion above him begin.

Why hadn't Jared come to fetch him? The sudden panic that something could have happened to Jared overcame him and he was quick to grab his boots and sword calling for his bird as he rushed out the door.

"Always! Follow!" he yelled back at the brightly colored blue and yellow parrot perched by his large wooden desk.

Always flew to settle itself on top of Richards's head, his little beak stuffed with food. The little dunce never stopped eating. He had been a gift from Richard's shipmasters the loyal heads of his large 300 men crew. Much to Richard's annoyance they had held onto the bird for six months before presenting him as a gift. Enlisting in him every horrible habit a bird could have before handing him over to his new owner.

"Ah! St-stupid parrot, c-can you like, not right now!" Richard gagged at the drips of wet birdseed that slid down his face.

The parrot merely squawked his name at him, "Always! Always!"

"Pfft, yeah, yeah... always annoying." Richard rushed through the last door keeping him from his quarter-deck and took in the chaos before him.

His crew was scattered about, some half-dressed and others lugging bags of provisions and personal belongings around.

His shipmasters, Monica, Gilfoye, Dinesh, Yang, Big Head, Erlich and most importantly Jared were nowhere in sight.

"Always, find Jared!" Richard flicked his head and away the little parrot flew. Find Jared was the only thing Richard was ever able to teach the bird himself and it was mostly because Jared was never without snacks.

The cold night air hit his skin as he finally walked down into the lower decks, the crew running up and down the large steamer ship completely oblivious to the captain now on deck. Richard caught sight of two crew members launching empty emergency rafts into the ocean.

Idiots. Absolute idiots.

"Gabe! Holden!" Richard ran toward them arms waving them down as if that would stop them from launching more rafts.

He reached Holden first and grabbed him by the shoulders spinning him around, "Holden! What the actual fuck! You don't launch those fucking rafts unless the ship is on fire or sinking!" Richard shook Holden, "Are we sinking Holden! Are we on fire!"

"N-no! No Captain!" Holden's lip quivered eyes already full of tears. He had been brought on board by Jared not only three months ago and still had an unhealthy fear of Richard. Holden had lived on the mainland away from the ports before coming aboard The Piper and had heard grossly exaggerated stories of Captain Hendricks, the ruthless crazed un-fearing pirate captain.

Richard grimaced, "Ugh, no. No Holden don't fucking cry." he released the younger boy and gave him an awkward pat on the shoulder.

As much as being shrouded by mystery helped Richard in some cases it also hindered him with new crew members. He wanted to be respected yes. But not feared. He wasn't Gavin Belson, the corrupt captain of the Royal Guard.

"Just tell me what's happening. Or where is Jared? Just tell me where Jared is instead." Richard asked the boy.

"Jared's down in the engine room! He told me not to alert the crew but I couldn't! I'm so sorry captain!" Holden tried to stand strong but Richard could tell he was about to lose it.

"Okay, Holden. I need you to do me, your captain, a favor. Okay? Can you do that Holden?"

Holden nodded. Tears already slowing down. Richard knew how much his younger crew members looked up to him, despite how terrified they were upon arrival.

Holden was a pet project. Jared had found him orphaned on one of his expeditions further inland and brought him back to serve Richard.

And Richard had immediately passed Holden along to Coinmaster Monica. A boy who cried every time he had to enter Richards quarters wasn't exactly the most effective assistant to have. Plus he already had Jared.

"Holden I need you to calm down the crew. I have things under control alright. The trouble with the engine happens all the time. It's not a big deal. That's why we don't alert the crew. Okay? So I'm letting you in on that secret. Can you help me out and get everyone to calm down? Tell them the Captain is on it?"

Holden straightened up, proud to have a secret with Captain Hendricks. "Aye Aye Cap!", and with a teary-eyed salute, he was off to calm the crew.

"And tell fucking Gabe to stop cutting the emergency rafts if no one is fucking them! That's not how they work!"

* * *

Knowing that the issue was only caused by the engine Richard watched the decks for a moment if only to make sure Holden could follow his instructions.

Always suddenly landed on his head above him, "Engine Room! Squak!" Engine Room!"

Right. Jared was in the engine room. The parrot dug down into his brown curls as he rushed down to the engine room.

When Richard finally reached the main engine room he found it full of crew members yelling above each other working away at the large engine. But his engine master Gilfoye was nowhere in sight. And neither was Jared.

"Mr. DUUUUUUNN!"

The loud room went quiet. Tools instantly falling to the ground as the crew silenced themselves for the captain.

Richard blinked at them. "Uh, I need... Where is Mr. Du-" 

"My captain!" Jared's head popped out from a hatch on the floor that led to the lower part of the ship's engines. "My Captain! We're down here!" 

"Right. Yes." Richard made his way toward the lower hatch. He crouched down to climb the ladder into the lower level addressing the crew before fully disappearing below, "Please... as you were." he waved at them.

The room instantly roared back to life with the clanking of tools against machinery and the arguing of the crew.

"Oh lads, our Captain is here. Everything is going to be all right!" Jared addressed the cramped little room.

Richard scrambled the rest of the way down the stairs and was met with the sight of every single one of his shipmasters. All seven of them sitting around the hissing engine with tea and biscuits laid out in front of them.

Fucking Idiots. 

Coinmaster Monica held out a tray of biscuits for him, "Biscuit?"

Always hopped from Richard's head to Monica.

Richard lost it. 

"What?! No, I don't want a biscuit!" 

He took a biscuit anyway. 

"What the hell is going on and why is literally everybody that's in charge stuffed in this room!" Richard screamed at them, "The entire ship is losing its damn mind. The crew is cutting the emergency rafts!"

"Ugh, is it fucking Gabe? I swear on Posiden he's been itching to cut those ropes since we let him onboard." Dinesh, his Quartermaster, quipped. He was lounging with too much elegance for the situation atop a discarded crate, stirring sugar into a dainty teacup for the only person who should be in the room, Enginemaster Gilfoye.

"Yes. It was Gabe," Richard shot back, "So maybe, I don't know. Go bust his balls about it or something instead of taking up room in here!"

Dinesh sighed, "Fine. But I'm not going to enjoy it now that tea's been interpreted." he handed GIlfoye his sugared tea and made his way out the engine room.

The remaining shipmasters in the room looked down at the floor as if avoiding eye contact with Richard meant they could finish their tea break.

Richard stomped his foot, hand on his hip in a way that he knew his crew understood to mean business. The fierceness of the usual pose slightly muted due to the biscuit still in his hand. 

"That goes for all of you! Go calm down my crew before they burn my ship. Everyone out. Mr. Dunn, Gilfoye, you stay!"

The rest of his shipmasters grumbled as they climbed out of the hatch room and onto the decks.

Navigationmaster Erlich faltered at the ladder, "Right Riche, I know now might not be the best time but we've kinda been going the NE instead of NW for a few miles now but I wholeheartedly believe Gabe had something to do-- "

"Seriously Erlich. Now. Right now you want to tell me that?" Richard huffed, taking a harsh bite from the biscuit in his hand to stop himself from demanding Erlcih be thrown overboard on the spot. 

"Yes. I can see right now may not be the best time. If you'll excuse me.", and with a deep bow Erlich made his way up and out of the room. 

Richard took a moment to breathe before turning back to Gilfoye. He was still sipping his tea, his long hair tied up neatly atop his head, completely unfazed by Richards freak out. "

Gilfoye, what the hell is going on."

"Two problems. One, engine shut down. Standard problem. Easy fix. Two, a valve came loose and caused some steam in the barracks that sent these pansies into a panic. Already being fixed. Practically a non-issue." Gilfoye reported back, "That is of course until some idiot made it into an issue, alerted Holden of all people and almost cost me my team."

Richard fumed, "Who was it. I swear I'll let Jian-Yang mount the plank again just so I can--"

Next to him, Jared shuffled his feet. Oh.

"Mr. Dunn?" Richard turned to his first mate. The heat in his voice already melting.

Behind him, Gilfoye snorted muttering, "Sap bucket" under his breath as he returned to work on the engine.

Richard ignored him and instead pushed Jared toward the hatch stairs. "Come on. We'll discuss this in my office."

His shipmasters all knew he was sweet on Jared. It wasn't a secret amongst the crew even. But he had to at least pretend to reprimand him.

They made their way slowly to the captain's quarters. Well, their quarters. It had seemed silly to Richard to have Jared roomed across the ship once people knew they were together.

Richard had hoped they wouldn't be stopped along the way. But after the disaster that had just taken place, he was lucky they made it back to the rooms at all.

They stopped twice. First to check Erlich had put them back on track. Second, to actually stop Gunmaster Jian-Yang from setting up the plank. 

When the finally reached the captain's quarters Richard didn't even attempt to berate Jared professionally and instead led him straight through the office and into their bedroom and plopped down on the bed.

Richard stayed silent and he could hear Jared by the door making little nervous noises he hadn't heard in years. Not since he first brought Jared aboard The Piper. He half-heartedly lifted his booted feet up for Jared. Not the most gracious of olive branches, but it was all he had the energy for.

Jared rushed to the bed to remove Richards's boots and socks. "Richard, darling. I'm sorry.", he began rubbing the tension he had caused in his captain's feet away. When Richard said nothing Jared moves from his feet to Richards's ankles. "Forgive me, Captain?"

It was a question. But Richard knew that it wasn't. Jared was a straight arrow, serious and open as the sea herself. He loved that about him. But over the past few years and especially since Richard had invited Jared to share his bed, he'd picked up on a cheeky side. A side that new Richard could never actually be mad at him long enough for it to matter.

Richard left Jared's question unanswered, and instead only grunted in response.

"Captain..." Jared chuckled, completely amused by the idea that Richard would even attempt to be upset at him.

Richard stayed silent but smiled, his face hidden from Jared who was crouched below him at the edge of the bed.

He loved him so much. But he still was the Captain. And his boy or not. Jared had almost sent his crew into a mutiny tonight.

"Baby, I know its tough sometimes. That you want to inject more of how things worked in the Royal Guard onto the ship." Richar made sure to keep his voice gentle, he wanted an explanation for tonight's events but he also didn't want to upset Jared, "We keep people in the dark for a reason. You know that. How did this even happen?"

Jared sighed, his light fingers crawling innocently higher up Ricahrds loose pants. "Oh, my Captain. I honestly don't know how it all unraveled so quickly. Enginemaster Gilfoye asked me to fetch you and then I ran into Holden. And you know how much I want to train him as a cadet of sorts for you. I let him in on the engine issues. I thought it'd make him feel important, being tasked to fetch you with a secret in tow. I could not have expected him to react the way he did."

Jared's hand slipped up Richards loose pants, rubbing his legs slowly as he went, "I take full responsibility, my Captain, any punishment you see fit. I'll swap the decks, clean the mess buckets, shovel coal into your beautifully designed engine if that's what you want"

Richard snorted, stopping Jared before his hands they slipped all the way up to his dick, "Honestly Jared, you could at least wait for me to finish reprimanding you."

Jared pulled away and Richard sat up enough, propped on his elbows to see him. Jared was kneeled in front of him, a sweet smile on his angelic face.

But Richard knew better. That ever-present spark in Jared's eye was there. The one that told Richard he could take him whenever and wherever he wanted. Yes. Jared could light a fire to his ship and Richard would forgive him.

"I really am sorry Richard," Jared whispered. And he was.

They had neglected to light the lanterns when they came in. The only light in the room came from the cracks of the door leading to his office.

Richard didn't know what it was. If it was the darkness of the room that made him feel vulnerable. The fact that for a split second that night he thought his ship was in actual danger or that Jared had been, but suddenly the little cabin they shared felt thick with emotion and a pit in his stomach begin to form.

"Jared, are you going to leave me?"  
Jared said nothing. He had moved off his knees to sit back on his haunches, hands placed neatly on his thighs. They had been here before. Disagreements on the procedure that Richard hated but Jared had grown up with. But that had been a long time ago when they had first met.

Richard swallowed harshly as more time ticked by and Jared stayed silent.

He tried again, "Jared. What the fuck, man?" he was getting scared and he only knew to hide it by getting angry.

* * *

In exactly two months it would be 4 years till the day that he stole Jared Dunn.

Richard would never forget it. It had been at that time the largest raid his crew had ever done. The target had been the Royal Guards prize ship, The Hooli, run by Captain Gavin Belson.

Captain Belson had tried to jeopardize The Piper many times before it first set sail. The majority of other sailors and shipmen had laughed at his design for a steel ship. Let alone a steel ship that wouldn't rely on the wind alone to move it forward.

And although Gavin Belson sneered and laughed at Richard whenever they happened to cross paths, it had become customary for something to go wrong right after Gavin Belson came around.

When The Piper was completed she had been attacked by an unidentified ship on her first voyage. She was then attacked on her second, third, and fourth voyage, the last one causing damage that forced Richard to dock for nine months to adequately complete repairs.

During those nine months, they had grown their crew, expanded the ship and been tipped off that the Royal Guard's Gavin Belson was the cause of their suffering.

One their first night back at sea they sailed down the coast at full speed to where The Hooli was docked. The plan had been to loot the ship. Force all men onto life rafts and then sink The Hooli.

The night had of course gone off the rails and what Richard had hoped would be a bloodless raid had quickly gown south. He had been running across the deck trying to stop his crew, to call off the raid, when he saw Jared.

Through the gun powder and smoke and blood, Jared was there, looking entirely out of place despite his navy blue uniform and decorative pins identifying him as Captin Belson's first mate.

While the rest of The Hooli's crew ran toward the life rafts Jared stood strong guarding a door and cutting down anyone who dare come to close.

Only when someone yelled a fire did Jared move from his spot. But not to the life rafts, into the room he had been guarding.

Richard couldn't help himself. Tempted by Posidon knows what, he ran into the lower decks after him.

It was the records room. Richard had come upon Jared in the little room, in a frenzy packing away as many leatherbound manifests as he could into a spare crate.

Jared put up a fight upon seeing Richard. And the exchange had been everything.

"Keep away from me you filthy pirate! I'm not afraid to kill! You keep away!"

"I don't want to kill you. Stop!"

"Well, maybe I want to kill you!"

"Okay." Richard had dropped his weapon, hands up in the air as they circled each other. "Do you like, need a new job since your ship is burning?"

He had needed a record keeper. And yes. At that moment Jared had rejected him and swung his sword with so much rage Richard might have shit himself.

But thank Posiden for his Crewmaster Big Head, who had chosen that moment to wander into the records room and knock Jared unconsious with one of the large ledgers.

Richard couldn't just leave him there. The ship was on fire and he couldn't very well walk him over to an enemy lifeboat. What kind of pirate did that? He was still trying to earn sea cred back then. So, of course, he brought Jared on board his ship.

Jared had been furious upon waking up, demanding Richard release him and allow him to return to the Royal Guard. Pleading with anyone who would listen that he had to return to his dear Captain Belson.

Richard made a deal with him. They were three weeks away from any safe port that they could drop a Royal Seamen at without being attacked or arrested. At the nearest neutral port, they would let him off, but until then Jared was allowed to walk the ship freely in exchange for three weeks' work for Richard.

If that was not agreeable to him then he could take a life raft now and row himself back home. Alright so maybe it wasn't a great deal. And maybe he cut all the lift rafts down after Jared had asked for option two.

It hadn't of mattered. By the time they reached the neutral Silicon Port, Jared had fallen for the beauty and mission of The Piper.

Richard had fallen for Jared by the end of their first conversation.

* * *

It had taken two years before Richard was brave enough to let his feelings be known. He was worried Jared would change his mind and ran back to the Royal Guard and Captian Belson at any moment. But they were together now.

At the end of his first two years, Jared had come to Richard and confessed, promised, proclaimed to him he would never leave. So why on earth did it feel like Jared was about to back out from that promise now?

"Jared."

"I just don't understand why you won't let Holden take care of you."

Ugh. The Holden thing. Richard hated to make Jared feel rejected. That his ideas didn't matter. But they were pirates, not guardsmen and he just didn't want Holden for whatever it was that Jared had in mind.

"I told you I don't need any cadets. First mates are the only thing we're implementing from the trash Royal Guard okay? Holden is fine where he is. I don't need more help." Richard sighed.

The choice to make Jared his first mate, essentially a similar enough role to Quartermaster, Dinesh's position had been a battle.

Eventually, Jared had given his shipmasters a very detailed presentation on what his role was to be, one where of course the idiots had assigned a few of their grunt tasks to him. Richard had only allowed it because it made Jared happy to be needed. But adding cadets and scouts and all that other bull shit the Royal Guard was about. No way. He drew the line at Jared.

"You're enough for me Jared. Look if you need more help with your duties I could assign someone but I'm not adding any more procedure or whatever form the guard."

"It's not about making the ship more like the guard, Richard." Jared bit his lip, nervous to continue. "What if something happens? Who's going to take care of you if-" Jared trailed off, but Richard understood.

"If Gavin Belson tries to take you back?"

Gavin Belson never accepted that Jared was willingly working on The Piper. Despite numerous letters of resignation and even a parlay on neutral waters, Captain Belson insisted that Mr. Jared Dunn was a hostage. And every attempt to prove otherwise ended with Captain Belson promising to rescue Jared Dunn someday.

"Come here." Richard held a hand out for him and pulled him onto the bed. Jared pushed off his boots and they snuggled in the dark. Richard peppering Jared's face with little kisses until the tension left both of their bodies.

Richard wouldn't let anyone take him away. Jared was a pirate through and through now, albeit a sweet one. But a pirate none the less. His little pirate.

His little kisses continued. Going lower down his jaw and neck, going from sweet and soft to hungry and desperate. It had been like this when Jared had promised to never leave him. Richard had not known how to respond and pushed Jared down onto his bed only to immediately lose all his courage when he was under him flushed and surprised. He'd kissed him slowly that night too. A soft tentative kiss to Jared's nose. Testing the waters. Is this what he had meant. Or had Richard misunderstood? But then Jared shyly kissed him back. And they spent what felt like hours that night, exchanging soft uncertain kisses until finally, they were ripping each other's clothes off.

"My Captain," Jared's breathy little voice roused Richard from the memories of their first nights together. Of Jared finally giving in to his desires and proclaiming how undone Richard made him feel right on this very bed so many moons ago. "we don't have to. I know you must be tired--"

"No baby, I'm not. And I don't want to go to bed tonight without you knowing, " Richard continued his kisses, pulling at the neck of Jareds thick beige sweater to expose more skin. "Knowing that I'd never. Ever. Ever. Let Gavin Belson have you. I stole you fair and square."

Jared squirmed under him. He loved their little love story. The idea of Richard hauling him away like booty to be buried away on some deserted island under an X. It was so romantic to him.

"Oh Richard, for you I'd lay in wait to be stolen for a thousand years. To haul me onto your ship. To bury me away in a secret place only you and your trusty map know--"

Richard stopped Jared with a deep kiss, his teeth catching the bottom of Jared's lip. He loved him. He did. But letting Jared start one of his love sonnets meant delaying what he needed at the moment. And that was Jared moaning under him. The only thing he planned to bury that night was his dick in Jared's ass.

"Your captain wants you on your stomach baby. Come on." Richard moved off him slightly and undressed quickly. "I forgive you. But you still almost caused a mutiny so... I think a punishment is in order."

Jared shimmed out of his pants, already giggling at Richards antics. He attempted to crawl out of his thick beige sweater too but Richard stopped him.

"No. No, keep that on." Richard tugged at his waist and Jared twisted himself over flat on his belly on the soft bed.

"Richard, I--"

"Punishment time Dunn. I'm still your captain right now." Jared pushed his ass up at that, already making desperate little noise.

"Yes, of course. I'm sorry my captain."

Richard grabbed Jared's waist. Positioning him higher and shoving his knees up underneath him. He pulled up Jareds thick wool socks from where they had slid down. He loved how snuggly they fit around his thick calves, his dick twitched at thought of those legs around him when he would eventually move to take him from the front.

Richard slid two fingers into Jared at once, overeager to be inside of him. Under him, Jared's tight skin flushed into its familiar soft pink as he opened him up. He could see Jared trying to crane his neck to get a better view of Richard behind him. So he moved to half kneel/lay beside Jared. His fingers never leaving Jared's hole. The position made his arm tingle with slight pain in it's stretched position. But he didn't care. Jared could reach him now. And he'd do anything for Jared.

They kissed as he continued to get him ready, he slipped in a third finger knowing that would be enough. This was meant to be his punishment after all. Jared could take a little pain. Richard would be there if it became too much to help him through it.

Jared was getting impatient. Whining and twisting away from Richard until he was on his back. His long legs immediately spread themselves wide and he lifted his hips off the mattress for Richard, "Captain, please I can't take it anymore."

Richard gave him a wicked grin as he moved in between Jared's legs. "Jared, honestly. You suck at being punished." but he lined himself up with Jared anyway already giving up on prolonging things further.

Richard pushed in slowly, savoring every little muscle of Jared as it tightened around him. "Give me your legs," Richard reached out to pull Jared's calves around him as he finished pushing in. The itchy wool of Jared's socks gave his naked skin goosebumps. The sensation of those calves, the warmth around his dick, Jared's hands reaching up to brush his nipples. It was all too much. It was all way way way too much and Richard let his head tip back as he began to push in slowly. Slowly and deeply. Making sure each thrust meant something. Each one was a promise. A promise to keep him safe. To keep him near. To keep him forever.

Jared, his beautiful sensitive, attuned to his every feeling Jared understood. Under him, he heard the little sniffles and when he looked back down at Jared his flushed face was wet with tears as he looked at Richard with all the adoration in the world. One hand clutched to his bare chest as if he were witnessing the second coming of Poseidon himself.

Richard leaned forward still deep inside, not stopping his rhythm. He took Jared's face in his hands and kissed his face, his wet lashes, his runny nose, his splotchy cheeks. The jaw that he loved so much, his forehead, his hair, every inch of him that he could reach.

Jared's hand's had come up to Richards's wrist. Clinging on them as if for dear life. He was pushing up now. Meeting Richards thrust with his own little angled lifts, wanting Richard deeper.

Richard pushed in closer, his face completely buried in Jared's soft long hair. His lips moved to Jared's ear, nuzzling at him before whispering so quietly even Jared could barley hear over his mewling and demands for deeper.

"I love you, Jared."

He moved to the other side of his head, to his other ear and gave it another kiss before whispering again.

"I'm always going to love you."

He moved back to kiss his eyes again. Still relentless in their sweet tears.

"No matter what you do."

He kissed his cheeks again. Gently.

"No matter how many times either of us fucks up."

He pulled his hands away from Jared's face and leaned above him on his forearm. Richard hand now right above Jared's head, his fingers immediately threading into Jared's thick hair. Gently rubbing at his scalp to further relax him.

The angle was different now. And Jared turned a little on his side so that Richard could push into him more easily. His happy loved tears now slowing down to little sniffles.

Richard kissed his nose again and reached down to stroke Jared along. He was close. And he wanted them to come together. Just like the first time.

"Almost baby, almost." he pushed in and out faster now, stroking Jared quickly and without mercy. Rubbing the tip of his sensitive head evetime he moved up and giving the base of his cock a firm squeeze every time it came down to the base.

Jared pushed his head further back into the pillow, overstimulated and undone. "Richard, darling. Please."

Richard couldn't help himself. He smiled down leaning down further pressing into his forehead, "Please what, baby?"

"Please don't let him take me."

Jared pressed their lips together, kissing Richard with so much want, his bruised puffy lips felt so soft and tender. Something in Richard broke and rebuilt itself in that second.

No. Never.

He brought himself closer. Foreheads pressed together almost painfully. He could feel Jared's tears on his face. He pushed in faster. Stroked Jared faster. Faster.

And then he came. Just as Jared covered his hands and their stomachs in his warm sweet seed. Together.

Richard kissed his nose one last time, out of breath, his voice harsh. "Never. Never Jared. I'll never let them take you."


End file.
